Pastel de fresas
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Nana va a debutar y no sabe que Hachi le está preparando comida... MUCHA comida.


**Basicamente, es para un reto de "torre eidos" en livejournal, pero como hay pocos fics de nana, me dije... subámoslo aquí!!**

**Resumen o notas:** Nana Komatsu idolatra a su compañera de piso, y ama su música, tal vez por eso el día de su debut se le ocurre preparar un montón de comida, sin que ella lo sepa, para organizar una fiesta después, sin embargo un par de sucesos tornearán el asunto…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ai Yazawa, son de su invención, pero el entorno de la historia es real.

A Nana Komatsu la llaman Hachi. Dicen que es porque siempre ha sido fiel, como Hachicko, ese perro japonés al que se le llegó a erigir un monumento. Pero tal vez no vaya a hablar sobre eso. Hachi es castaña, con los ojos del mismo color y la tez morena, estilo galleta. Es una chica mimada, que lleva ropa con volantes y le gusta presumir. Una chica de pueblo, de uno perdido por Kyoto. De un pueblo donde el único cine es el único modo de entretenimiento. Es un pueblo con tan solo un videoclub, que es donde trabajaba Hachi, y una tienda de ropa fuera de temporada. Hachi había hecho de todo, incluso había intentado ir a la Universidad.

Pero nunca se había levantado tan temprano.

Estando en la cocina, sabe que su compañera de piso, Nana, no está. Es sencillo adivinarlo, pero mucho más para Hachi, quien por encima de todo, ama a su compañera de piso.

Nota el aire menos cargado, no huele a humo. Eso es normal hasta cierto punto, sobre todo desde que decidió esforzarse para superar a Layla el día que oyó su voz de nuevo. Por eso está dejando de fumar, porque cuando fuma, se nota cansada, sabe que se le agarrota la voz. Esa voz tan potente que hace temblar a Hachi, esa voz que hace que las probabilidades de sufrir un paro cardíaco aumenten a un tres mil por ciento.

Pero no lo nota por la carencia de humo en el aire.

Tampoco lo nota por la ausencia de sonido, pues si algo es Nana, es silenciosa. Como una sombra, de esos colores de los que viste, oscuros y siniestros.

Y ¿En qué lo nota?

Lo nota en el hecho de que una de las cortinas esté mal puesta. Lo nota cuando ve que la cafetera está encendida pero sin funcionar. Lo sabe cuando no ve sus botas en la entrada o su chaqueta de cuero no cuelga del perchero. Simplemente, Hachi siempre sabe cómo _encontrar_ a la reina de los ojos de gato, y ella no está ahí.

Sabe que está trabajando, seguramente en uno de esos trabajos temporales, probablemente cargando cajas, subiéndolas a un camión y bajándolas. Sabe que no puede permitirse el lujo de dejar las cosas "para mañana". Porque Nana es responsable, no como Hachi.

Hachi viste una bata de lino, blanca, y unas zapatillas de estar por casa, no necesita más. Solo necesita abrir la nevera y el congelador y ponerse manos a la obra.

Hachi sabe que esa noche será el debut de Nana, pero sin embargo, aún no ha preparado nada. Nobu dijo que se iba a pasar a las ocho. Y aún eran las siete, así que Hachi no confiaba en que el rubio llegase. De todos modos, no quiere verle. Es su mejor amigo, siente algo por él. Mucho más que amistad, pero es menos de lo que siente por Nana. El la ama. Él le confesó que la amaba. Pero Hachi no le responde, siempre deja un "pero…" flotando en el aire. Y es que Hachi no puede confesar que ama a su compañera de piso por encima de todo, no puede decir que sin Nana se siente perdida en las tinieblas. Tal vez sea amor. Tal vez ame a Nobu. Pero ama mucho más a Nana, tanto que cuando ella está, Nobu queda fuera de su vista y pensamiento.

Pero, él, es un buen chico. Y él la comprende, al fin y al cabo, todos sienten admiración por Nana.

Y Nana suspira y mira hacia el ventanal, sintiendo como si el aire que corre por fuera, fuese una leve brisa que no la pudiera dañar. Sonríe sarcásticamente aunque está sola. Se sube lentamente una de las mangas de su bata. Se sube la otra, y se gira, quedando de cara al mármol de la cocina.

Vuelve a suspirar antes de ponerse manos a la obra, abre la nevera y saca los ingredientes que le serán necesarios para preparar ese Chop-Suey de Seitán que a Nana tanto le gusta…

Nana no está cansada, aunque lleva tres horas trabajando. Ha cargado más de cien cajas de cervezas Budweiser en una camioneta grande, a mano. Los brazos no ocupan demasiado, son gráciles y fuertes sus manos. El tatuaje de la flor de Ren en el hombro. Siempre con ella ahí, presente en todo momento de que tal vez llegó a amar a ese chico de pelo azabache, y tal vez aún le ame.

Nana suspira cuando finalmente termina de cargar toda la mercancía y se sienta sobre el bordillo de la acerca, pasándose una mano por la frente mientras se seca el sudor que se ha apoderado de ella. Sabe que esa misma noche será su debut. Sabe que Yasu hizo un buen trabajo al conseguirles un hueco en una actuación de diversos grupos, aunque esos grupos sean Heavys y ellos más bien sean Neo-punks.

Se sube a la parte trasera del camión, y se sujeta a la maneta de la puerta. El camión arranca y ella, subida encima, marcha con el vehículo a donde se supone que han de descargar la mercancía. Pese a todo, no está nerviosa. Sabe que en apenas siete horas estará ya con Nobu, Yasu y Shin delante de las escaleras del escenario. Sabe que en apenas ocho horas recibirá la crítica de un importante productor. Pero pese a todo, no está nerviosa. ¿Para qué estarlo? Nadie se ha muerto, nadie ha sido asesinado. No encuentra motivos por los cuales hubiese de pasarlo mal.

Hachi se da cuenta de que son las siete y media. Ya ha lavado todas las verduras, cortó la cebolla por la mitad y cada una de las mitades en dos partes. También troceó el puerro y la zanahoria para que resultasen rodajas no muy anchas. Y también cortó el seitán en rombos, para que quedase más bonito. Posteriormente cortó el pimiento y la col en tiras, y cada tira en robos. Y los champiñones en láminas.

Ahora se sienta a descansar. Siente que no le dará tiempo a prepararlo todo. Pero es aún muy temprano en la mañana, ni siquiera llegó Nobu. Hachi quiere acabar la faena para que deje de tenerla pendiente.

Toma el Wok, una cazuela japonesa bastante convencional, y pone el aceite, la cebolla y el puerro, a fuego lento. Comienza a remover lentamente, pero con constancia. No le duelen los brazos de remover. ¡¿A quién le dolerían?! Probablemente a Nobu o a Shin.

Se da cuenta de su tremendo fallo. Deja de remover, se deja la cuchara dentro de la cazuela y corre hasta su habitación. Rebusca en los cajones, frenética. Nunca había sido muy escandalosa pero el hecho de no ser para nada ordenada la desespera en esos momentos. Si no llega al teléfono y llama a Nobu para que traiga Tamari, el Chop-suey se irá al garete.

— ¡Lo tengo! — grita Hachi, emocionada, al coger su teléfono. Marca el número de Nobu. De repente huele extraño. ¡La comida! Corre hacia la cocina, con el teléfono en el hombro, a la espera de que alguien respondiese al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Diga? — pregunta la voz al otro lado de la línea. La suya es una voz suave y amable, que te invita a imaginar todo tipo de escenas románticas, porque Nobu es y será un pequeño gran chico. Infantil a más no poder, romanticón y muy divertido.

— ¡Ohaiio, Nobuo-chan! — Dice Hachi, alegre, como siempre que habla con Nobu.

— No me digas Nobuo-chan, llámame solo Nobu. — contesta Nobu, quien no logra hacer que a Hachi se le vayan las ideas tan locas que tiene. — En fin… ¿Qué querías? — pregunta el chico, seguramente frotándose la cabeza desconcertado.

— Me preguntaba si ya que vas a llegar a las ocho, puedes traer tamari… — articula Hachi con todo el encanto posible en su voz. Nunca le niegan Nada a la morena, porque es dulce como un caramelito de fresa. De esas fresas que le gustan tanto.

Nobu dice que si, y es Hachi la que cuelga y sigue removiendo lentamente, dejando el teléfono encima del mármol. Hachi mira la olla y aparta la cuchara, toma la escoba y comienza a barrer la habitación de Nana.

Alguien pica al timbre. Hachi sabe que es Nobu. Lo sabe por la calidez que ha inundado de golpe su corazón. Lo sabe por esa sensación de bienestar que te produce el corazón cuando él está cerca. A veces, cuando está a solas con él, siente que le ama con todo su ser. Pero siempre llega ella, y ya no puede pensar en otra cosa.

Hachi deja de barrer y corre hacia la puerta, alegremente, como solo ella puede hacer. Abre de golpe y tomando la mano del chico rubio, tira de él hacia adentro del piso 707.

— ¡Buenos días Nobu-chan! — le grita alegremente, examinándole de arriba abajo.

Le quita la bolsa de la mano y saca el tamari. Lo abre mientras corre hacia la cocina, dejando a un desconcertado chico plantado en medio del piso. Nobu la mira, confuso y divertido. Hachi siempre es hiperactiva. Ve como echa todo el tamari en el wok y se va hacia la nevera. Abre y saca un poco de esa bebida refrescante con muchos colorantes y aditivos: coca cola. Saca dos vasos y se va a la mesa, deja los vasos. Se fija en que el chico sigue de pie.

— Oh, vamos, Nobu-chan, que no muerdo. — Asegura ella. Nobu compone una mueca de incredulidad.

— ¿Segura? — le pregunta, divertido y sincero.

Hachi se limita a asentir y a servir coca cola en los dos vasos. Se sienta en la banqueta y se queda mirando como el chico deja su mochila de mano en la banqueta de enfrente, y se sienta, mirándola desde el lado contrario de la mesa. Es una mesa de justo cuatro personas, pero a veces cabe un taburete en la esquina que queda libre, y ahí muchas veces se sienta Nana.

Nobu olfatea el aire. Huele delicioso. Todo lo que Hachi cocina huele así de bien. Ninguno de los Blast niega que si la chica no fuese tan vaga llegaría a ser una cocinera famosa en Osaka.

— ¿Qué cocinas, Hachiko? — le pregunta el chico, con su mirada curiosa que lo derrite todo.

— ¿No adivinas? Chop-suey!! — le dice ella, como si nada le importase más que esa conversación. — A Nana le encanta! — le recuerda Hachi a Nobu. Parece mentira que él y Nana hubieren ido juntos al instituto, ya que al parecer Nobu no sabe demasiado a veces. En realidad finge no saber, y así Hachi se siente especial por conocerlo todo sobre su compañera de piso.

Es entonces cuando incorpora el resto de las verduras a la cazuela, al igual que el sake. Busca la sal, pero no la encuentra y es Nobu quien tiene que abrir el armario de la cocina y pasársela. Tal vez por eso es igual siempre, a Hachi se le olvidan algunos detalles, pero siempre tiene a alguien que se los recuerde. ¿Sería igual si nadie estuviese a su lado?

Hachi sabe cómo tiene que disolver el Kuzu exactamente. Con agua fría, MUY fría, como la que bebe siempre Yasu. Lo disuelve lentamente y lo pone dentro del Wok, ve como se aglutinan los ingredientes, aunque la mezcla tenga que ser ligera. Observa la forma en que van tomando un aspecto brillante. Por eso lo retira del fuego y lo reserva todo, lo deja sobre el mármol para no meterlo directamente a la nevera. Se estropearía y Hachi lo sabe.

Es entonces que, aún bajo la mirada de Nobu, toma un bol y comienza a mezclar cosas. Nobu jamás comprenderá el significado de la cocina, aunque Hachi sepa cocinar a la perfección. Tampoco lo comprenderá Shin, y mucho menos Yasu. Pero Hachi es feliz metida en la cocina, aunque parezca estresada.

—No es que quiera ser desagradable, Nana, pero tenemos que largarnos.—le recuerda Yasu. El bueno de Yasu, con esa sonrisa en la cara, esa cabeza rapada y esas gafas de sol que parece que lleve tatuadas pues nunca se las quita, si no es muy importante.

Nana resopla una vez más y asiente, pero no puede dejar de tocar la guitarra, de repasar una y otra vez todos los acordes. Está en ese viejo local, hace rato que ha salido del trabajo y no quiere pasar por casa porque si no perdería un tiempo muy valioso de práctica y es su debut. No quiere cagarla en el último momento cuando esté encima del escenario

Al final Yasu le quita la guitarra a la fuerza, son las cuatro de la tarde. Se la arranca literalmente de los brazos y la guarda en la funda, mientras Nana va repasando una y otra vez la letra. ¡Quién iba a decir que la todopoderosa Nana Oosaki se ponía nerviosa antes de una actuación!

Yasu la carga en brazos ante la perspectiva de la chica que no quiere levantarse de su lugar. Y por eso aunque tardan en llegar al coche de Yasu, tampoco es un tiempo muy largo.

Es Yasu quien conduce, no puede fiarse de que Nana no le lleve directo a algún barranco, y por eso no tardan demasiado en llegar al estadio donde tienen que actuar.

Tal vez sea por la rapidez de Yasu, pero en poco rato ya están dentro del camerino y solo esperan a que lleguen Nobu y Shin. Tal vez sea por eso que en cuanto llegan ese par de irresponsables, les hacen salir inmediatamente. Cualquiera diría que son profesionales, hay un montón de gente enfrente del escenario y en primera fila está Hachi, como no.

Nana la mira y sonríe, le guiña un ojo solo a ella y continúa hacia el centro del escenario.

—Buenas noches, Tokyo! Somos los Blast!—les presenta Nana, aunque para Hachi no importa el resto por que ella está ahí arriba y canta con toda su alma, le dedica todas y cada una de las palabras de la canción.

"_I need your love, I was a broken rose_"

Canta Nana, y todo el resto desaparece para ella, porque no existe nada más que esa mirada que va dirigida a todos y cada uno de las personas que conforman el público.

Y cuando acaba, todo se queda en silencio para Hachi, solo ve a Nana saliendo de allá, yendo hacia algún lugar donde han quedado con un productor y con suerte consigan su contrato, por eso Hachi es feliz.

Toma el tren, ella no sabe conducir, y en poco rato llega a su casa, no le importa ir sola por la calle, aunque no vaya sola, pues está Misato. Pero Misato no es Nana y para Hachi, Nana es lo único importante.

Abre la puerta lentamente, con su llave, y entra en el número 707 del edificio. Hachi corre hacia la nevera mientras Misato se maravilla con esa casa, la casa de su ídolo. Hachi abre la nevera y empieza a sacar cosas y más cosas, las empieza a calentar todas en el microondas, exceptuando la tarta.

Y por eso cuando suena el teléfono Hachi lo coge, ansiosa por ver lo que le vaya a decir su compañera de piso.

—¿Hachi?—pregunta Nana al otro lado del teléfono

—¡Hola Nana! ¿Venís a cenar, verdad?—pregunta Hachi, intentando contener la emoción en su tono de voz.

—Creo que no… el productor dice que le hemos sorprendido y nos invita a cenar… ¿No habrás preparado nada, no?—le pregunta Nana, preocupada. Porque Hachi es efusiva y **sabe** que habrá preparado algo.

Hachi casi deja caer el teléfono, pero se apresura a contestar a la pregunta con tono despreocupado—No, Nana, que va! Si acabamos de llegar!—dice intentando que no se note mucho la angustia que le llega por dentro.

—¡Genial! ¿Me pasas a Misato?—pregunta Nana con ese descaro que siempre tiene en la voz cuando habla.

Hachi le alarga el teléfono a Misato, quien lo coge.

—Hola, Misato… Te vi en el concierto… Lamento no poder ir a casa.—le dice Nana, con toda esa dulzura que solo utiliza con Hachi o Misato.

Misato se ríe brevemente—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con toda la comida que Hachi había preparado?—pregunta Misato, con toda su inocencia.

Nana deja caer el teléfono, pero se mete prisa por recogerlo y se esfuerza en no gritar, aunque acaba gritando, cómo no.

—¡¿Qué Hachi ha hecho que?!—pregunta a Misato.

Misato sabe que ha metido la pata y le pasa el teléfono a Hachi mientras se escabulle hacia la habitación de Nana, para esconderse de la furia de la chica dulce que seguro tiene un dragón dentro.

—¡Hachi! ¿¡Qué es eso de que has preparado un montón de comida?!—Le grita, no puede evitarlo. Al igual que Hachi no puede evitar ponerse a llorar. Es una chica de veintiún años, pero no le gusta que le griten, y mucho menos Nana.

—Preparé comida por que hoy iba a ser el debut—se defiende Hachi, tartamudeando

—Sabes que no soporto que hagas eso, Hachi, si hiciste algo lo dices y ya. No me mientas nunca!—le echa la bronca Nana. Hachi está arrepentida de haber hecho toda la comida. Oye la voz de Nobu al otro lado del teléfono.

—Lo siento, Hachi, es que Nana está furiosa consigo misma, por no poder ir… de veras intentaré calmarla…—le dice Nobu, con voz de susurros e intentando que Nana no le quite el teléfono. Hachi lo agradece y cuelga. No tiene ganas de "asesinar" a Misato, no tiene ganas de comer, por eso va a la nevera y abre la puerta, para sacar el pastel y dejarlo encima de la mesa, por si vuelven.

De camino a la propia mesa, Hachi tropieza, pero en vez de dejar que el pastel de fresas caiga al suelo, pone su propio cuerpo, no quiere que al llegar los Blast el pastel no esté comestible.

Le duele, pero deja el pastel en la mesa, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se va a su propia habitación y se tira en la cama, sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada, le duelen los gritos de Nana, le duelen y no lo soporta más.

Nana entra a casa a la mañana siguiente, acompañada de Nobu, Yasu y Shin. Ve lo que temía: MUCHÍSIMA comida. Nobu evita reírse, Shin casi no lo consigue, y es Yasu el que estalla en carcajadas, llevándose un guantazo por parte de Nana.

Nana comprueba que Hachi no está en el comedor y va directa a su propia habitación, abre la puerta y la ve, tirada en su propia cama, vestida. Sonríe amargamente, no sabe por que le ha gritado. O tal vez si.

Le ha gritado por la impotencia de saber que su compañera de piso había malgastado su tiempo y esfuerzo en el disfrute personal de Nana, le ha gritado por que no soporta ver a Hachi cansada, le ha gritado por que le da rabia que le importe mucho más Hachi que su propio novio, Ren. Y por eso obliga a Shin, Nobu y Yasu a comer hasta que no pueden más, para que el esfuerzo de Hachi no haya sido en vano. Pero cuando ve el pastel…

"_Felicidades Blast_"

Lo pone en la chocolatina, y ella no puede evitar ponerse a llorar, aunque Nobu, Yasu, Shin y Misato, la última se acaba de despertar, la estén mirando.


End file.
